The Children's Leagues
by Etherboy
Summary: Another work inspired by the stupendous Draco Orwell's Black Dossier series. This time kids animated cartoons and children's fiction in general will be the theme of the series. So expect your favorite childhood heroes from the 1990s, 2000s, 2010s and possibly other eras to appear!
1. Introduction

Introduction

This chronicle aims to concisely record an edited history of the numerous "Children's Leagues" that were subsequently active throughout the past twenty or so years. Pulling facts and intel from Global Justice and Kid Next Door archives, along with interviews from former League members, this chronicle hopes that the adventures, victories and failings on display within this text will inspire and inform future generations of young heroes as much as the heroism of Nancy Thompson or the nigh-mythical Children's Crusade did for previous ones.

\- Operative Numbuh 94, Senior Scribe for the Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff


	2. The Science Club

The first of the modern Children's Leagues would come into existence completely by happenstance. In a strange stroke of luck (or misfortune) several young would-be scientists from throughout the world had converged in the town of Townsville for a science conference only to be kidnapped by the mad boy genius Mandark in a ploy to use their genius for his own nefarious ends. Fortunately, a small group of young heroes who also happened to be attending the conference were able to quickly band together and coordinate a successful rescue of their friends and colleagues from Mandark's grasp. After his defeat the group decided to create a team of scientifically-minded adventurers that would capable of handling "weird superheroey problems" like the one they had just faced. This League's roster contained;

 **Dexter McPherson** : Possibly the most intelligent member of the League, Dexter was a young super-genius who had already gained some measure of notoriety in the scientific community for the various experiments created in his infamous laboratory. While not a conventional boy "science hero" in the mold of Tom Swyft Jr or Jonny Quest, Dexter did manage to avoid most of the megalomania that seemed common in many other super-geniuses, like his frequent archenemy and personal rival, Mandark, and instead focused much on his time on research. As such, when Blossom asked whether he'd be willing to join her League he was more than willing to accept an opportunity to expand his knowledge by adventuring with like-minded individuals, although he was known to have been annoyed that he would not one the leading the group.

 **Blossom Utonium** : The superpowered, artificially-created child of the famous Dr. Utonium, Blossom, along with her two sisters, were the defenders of Townsville who used the their remarkable metahuman abilities to stop the numerous threats that harassed the city. The leader of the Powerpuff Trio, Blossom was a compassionate leader and capable strategist with a keen intellect and love of science that proved invaluable for her sisters and the League. While not immune to hubris and a condescending attitude, Blossom became leader of the League due to her previous leadership experience, her ability to keep the group focused on their task, and the fact that she was the one came up with the idea of creating a League in the first place.

 **Wednesday Addams** : Without a doubt the most macabre, and possibly sociopathic, member of the First Children's League, Wednesday was a child of the peculiar Addams family whose members were infamous for their morbid alternative lifestyle and unnatural longevity. While an amateur scientist like all the other members of the First Children's League, Wednesday sadistic personality made her particularly fascinated with the engineering principles and mechanics of torture devices, the formula for various dangerous poisons and chemicals, and the reanimation theories of Herbert West and Victor Frankenstein. That, along with her knowledge of the supernatural, which was an area of knowledge that must of the other Leagues lacked, made her an invaluable member of the League despite the rest of her colleagues, including even Dexter, being alarmed by her disturbing personality quirks and villainous attitude.

 **Eliza Thornberry** : An adventuress in the truest sense of the word, Eliza was the kind-hearted daughter of two nature documentarians who spent years traveling the globe and researching various animals and habitats. During one of these expeditions Eliza was blessed by a tribal shaman, whom she had saved from an animal trap, with the ability to talk to animals. While unable to tell any human about her powers without losing them permanently the new insights her abilities gave her, along with her own expansive knowledge of zoology, quickly made Eliza a legend in her field regardless her young age. While not as powerful as Blossom or Matilda, or as dangerous as Dexter or Wednesday, Eliza's globetrotting experience and compassion for all animals big (sometimes alarmingly so) or small would prove surprisingly helpful in many of the League's adventures.

 **Matilda Honey** : A girl born with incredible mental abilities, Matilda was not only blessed with a natural intellect that made her a literacy genius at the age of four but also telekinetic abilities that were akin to other notable psychics like Carrie White and Tina Shepard. While one of youngest members of the League (arguably the youngest depending on how one measures Blossom's age) Matilda's inquisitive spirit and harsh early upbringing by her horrendously neglectful biological parents made her one of the most resolute and determined members of the League, constantly pushing the group to reach their potential and quoting her favorite authors for inspirational support when things looked dire.

The First Children's League, or as they earnestly they called themselves after defeating Mandark, the Science Club for Adventurous Young Scientists and Geniuses, would unfortunately only exist for a scant few years between 1998 to 2001 and would only be able to assemble for an adventure or scientific expedition a handful of times due to their mutual guardian's concern for their safety and their own already time-consuming academic educations. Regardless, for the few times the Science Club could band together their missions were awe-inspiring. Their most prominent ones were;

\- Like the 1980's American League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, the Science Club visited a digital cyber realm. Using what can only be described as a highly advanced, inter-dimensional surfboard created by Dexter, they journeyed to the virtual city of Mainframe where they learned about the existence of an entire digital-universe that only recently became into existence due to the creation of the World Wide Web in the real world. A later voyage into this much larger universe saw them discover a place called the Digital World, a realm inhabited by animal-like monsters who were apparently created by the dreams and fantasies of children.

\- Due to Eliza's determined arguments, Blossom was finally convinced to take the Science Club to Monster Isle (otherwise known as Kaiju Island) to study the varied megafauna that inhabited the island. Besides a few close calls that were peacefully resolved thanks to Eliza's abilities, the group was able too successfully collect several samples from the monsters without seriously hurting them, much to Wednesday's chagrin.

\- Going to the "Middle of Nowhere" in the hope of discovering the cause for the area's chronic paranormal activity. Unfortunately, besides a small cabin in the desert inhabited by an elderly couple and their very nervous dog, the Science Club found nothing noteworthy.

\- Following in the Mystery League's footsteps the Science Club went on several missions that involved combating or containing dangerous supernatural creatures or items. With Wednesday's knowledge, the team defeated a horde of zombies in the town of Dark Falls, removed the curse of a haunted mask, permanently closed the infamous Horrorland amusement park, found a way to neutralize monster blood, and even destroyed an insidious living dummy. During on these adventures they even got the opportunity to team up with former Mystery League member Lydia Deetz and her redeemed companion Beetlejuice, and together managed to exorcise an entire summer camp of vengeful young spirits.

\- Being contacted by an apparently unimpressive (by Dexter's assessment anyway) group of time travelers called the Time Squad resulted in the Science Club going an epic adventure that would see them encounter their future successors and save the entirety of time alongside them. The particular details of this mission will be given in the next chapter of this chronicle.

\- The Science Club battled many supervillains in its time, several of whom were perverting science in one way another. Besides repeat clashes with a vengeful Mandark, the Science Club also faced off against Mojo JoJo, Krang, Doctor Blight, the Slaughters, the Yeerks, and even Father himself. Given the threat that many of these villains posed the Science Club would frequently join forces with other groups to stop them. The Planeteers, the Power Rangers, Animorphs, the Justice Friends and several brave operatives of the Kids Next Door (most notably former Supreme Leader Numbuh 100) were one-time allies of the Science Club.

As previously stated, the Science Club came to end in 2001 soon after participating in the "First Big Teamup" that saw over a dozen fellow adolescent superteams and associations join forces and hunt down the monstrous Cryptkeeper who had started manipulating children and preteens into supernatural and fantastical scenarios for his own personal amusement after getting bored of doing the same to adults for decades. While the none of the Science Cub wanted to disband the group, especially after helping defeat the Cryptkeeper, the reality was many of them had become too busy with their own personal research, or in Blossom case's Powerpuff duties, to continue and were left with no choice but to regretfully end the League.

Dexter would go to become a prominent tech-based science hero by the name of DexStar. Blossom would continue to defend Townsville with her sisters and even to this day haven't aged at all. Reversely, if rumors are to be believed, an older adult Wednesday has been recently spotted in Los Angeles apparently having insanely decided to finally grow up. Eliza would return to helping her family document animals across the world until eventually going to Oxford University to study zoology. Matilda went on to quickly earn a variety of college degrees before becoming the youngest teacher at the Howard and Shepard School for Unusual Children.

For the most part the First Children's League was a cohesive unit due to their shared love of science, with only Dexter, whose ego and pride in his scientific accomplishments made him a somewhat difficult team player, and Wednesday, whose eerily calm attitude, sociopathy, and ruthlessness (which almost got her kicked out of the Club when she sincerely wanted to skin the Slaughters alive as a "just" punishment) quickly made her at odds with more moral teammates Matilda, Eliza and Blossom. Still, despite personality clashes the group was effective in the field and the font of knowledge they brought to the world (and especially the KND R&D department) can never be discounted or forgotten.


	3. The Teen Team

Unlike the First Children's League, the second would be formed under the oversight of a much larger organization, the Global Justice Network, otherwise known as the GJN, an international spy agency akin to SHIELD or WOOHP. Brainstormed by Dr. Betty Director, then Chief Director of the GJN, the Second Children's League was created in response to the rise of several terrestrial, and even extraterrestrial, threats to peace on Earth in the early 2000's. While several other organizations like the Skyway Patrol, Plumbers, Men in Black, and the mysterious Crystal Gems did their best to quell these threats it became clear that more resources were needed. Thus, Dr. Director came up with the idea of creating a League of young heroes who would not only be used to help in the international effort to stop metahuman crime but also be properly trained and supervised to ensure they would become the new generation of heroes that the new millennium needed.

While many in the GJN were hesitant to recruit children and teenagers, Dr. Director was able to put their fears to rest by revealing that Kimberly Ann Possible had already been scouted into leading the new League, with highly decorated GJN agent Will Du acting as its handler. The Teen Team was formed in the last months of 2005. This young League of heroes had as its members;

 **Kimberly Ann Possible:** One of GJN's most prominent and dependable freelance agents, Kimberly, or Kim, was already world renowned before her association with GJN or the Teen Team, being a crimefighting prodigy in the same vein as historical predecessors Tom Swyft, Nancy Drew, and Dick Grayson. Gifted with almost preternatural gymnastic skills and an optimistic drive to succeed, Kim was chosen to lead this new League on account her experience with combating various supervillains, but also because of her loyalty to GJN. As a leader, Kim was said to have been exemplary, managing to gain the respect and trust of all of her teammates easily by virtue of her charisma and competence.

 **Jimmy Neutron:** Another boy genius with an extraordinary talent for inventions, this native of Retroville, USA was in many ways a contemporary to the Science Club's Dexter, both having a genius intellect, improbable laboratories of their own making, and a knack for creating destructive inventions by accident. That said, those who had the opportunity to get to know both boy-geniuses have said that Jimmy was the much more agreeable and sociable of the two. For that reason, he was chosen over a still active Dexter (or DexStar as he preferred to be called during this time) to join the Teen Team as both Dr. Director and Agent Du worried that Dexter's anti-social habits and mild megalomania could endanger the League. Jimmy served a the vital role in group, essentially acting as its 2x4 Technology Officer in-charge of studying and explaining the various scientific and technological oddities that the League would encounter on a regular basis. While originally disappointed that he wouldn't be leading the League despite his intellect and experience leading Team Neutron, Jimmy is said to have quickly bounced back and put this total effort in serving the team.

 **Juniper Lee:** Directly descended from generations of Chinese magicians and shamans, Jupiter was the current Te Xuan Ze, a magical guardian of the west coast city of Orchid Bay, meant to protect the city from the supernatural activity that plagued it. As the Te Xuan Ze, Jupiter inherited superhuman physical abilities along with the power to perform magical spells and rituals. These magical talents were one of the primary reasons why she was selected for the League. Jupiter was said to have resented the demanding nature of her Te Xuan Ze duties and saw her recruitment as a convenient excuse to leave her hometown and see more of the world. Regardless of the truth of this rumor, several witness accounts paint Jupiter as being committed to the Teen Team and being enthusiastic about her involvement with it throughout her membership and even after its dissolution.

 **Daniel Fenton:** Given spectral abilities after a mishap in his parent's laboratory, Daniel, or Danny, took on the moniker of Danny Phantom and became the local superhero of the small town of Amity Park. Danny was a relatively normal teenage boy (his half-ghost nature being the obvious exception) and was noted as being sometimes awkward around his teammates when not on missions. If this is true than it comes in sharp contrast to his behavior when on a mission for the Teen Team, as he was reported to have been something of a wise-cracking trickster when battling enemies. While he was not as well-rounded as the rest of the team due to almost entirely fighting ghosts, Danny still gave it his all and approached the weird new enemies he faced with confidence.

 **Jennifer Wakeman:** An android created by famous Sky Patrol roboticist and engineer, Nora Wakeman, Jennifer, otherwise known as XJ9 or Jenny, was made to defend the Earth from the Cluster, a race of xenophobic machines hell-bent of destroying all organic life. Jenny was one of the first recruited into the Teen Team, her mother having headed several collaboration projects between the Sky Patrol and GJN. Despite technically being non-human, Jenny was a fully self-aware being whose mind and personality was strikingly human, with her very much acting like a typical teenage with doubts, fears, and insecurities but also a passion for adventure and a desire to excel. As a part of the Teen Team, Jenny was arguably its strongest member, her body possessing an array of advanced weaponry. Socially, she bonded with her teammates rather quickly, with none of them being prejudiced against her robotic nature.

 **Benjamin Tennyson:** The youngest member of the Teen Team at only ten-years-old, Ben was wielder of the Omnitrix, a device of alien origins that allowed its user to transform into various aliens and possess their unique physiological abilities. The grandson of legendary Plumber agent Maxwell Tennyson, Ben had spent the summer of 2005 fighting several alien threats with his grandpa and cousin after accidentally bonding with the Omnitrix. When the summer had ended Ben became a junior member of the Plumbers working alongside his grandfather to deal with hostile aliens and learn how to better control the Omnitrix. When senior members of the Plumbers asked Ben if he would be their representative on the Teen Team, he jumped at the chance. While sometimes childish, brash and altogether inexperienced, Ben eventually did mature and become responsible as he adventured alongside the other members of the Teen Team.

Once recruited and brought together at GJN's international headquarters in New York City, Agent Du put the newly assembled Teen Team through a crash course in teamwork tactics along with individual training regimens. Once he believed the group was finally mission ready, they were officially announced to the public with a conference showcasing the "World's Newest Heroes."

The Teen Team would only exist for five years between 2005 and 2010. In that time group acted as junior superheroes, going on various missions for the GJN, essentially functioning like previous generation's government sponsored superteams like the Avengers and Justice League. Notably, this comes in sharp contrast to the First and Third Children Leagues, which were both private associations with no government of any oversight.

While most of the missions the Teen Team undertook were publicized, with some of their adventures even being retold in animated cartoons for young audiences, a few were kept secret for fear of the public's reaction to the dangers that the teenagers (and in Ben's case, preteen) had to face. The Dr. Director was especially keen on his point as she feared revealing the dangers would discourage other potential heroes from taking up the mantle of the Teen Team once they were evitability decommissioned. With that said, here are only some of the missions that the Teen Team undertook in their five-year tenure;

\- In the small city of Dimmsdale, California they put a stop to a young boy's reality-warping wishes by banishing his magical "godparents" back to their realm by having Danny possess him and then wish them away forever. Afterward, the team made sure to put the boy in Child Protective Services after discovering his real parents were dangerously negligent, which was the reason he was given godparents in the first place.

\- One of their earliest missions had the Teen Team team-up with a shapeshifting "American Dragon" and prevent the anti-magic Huntsclan from exterminating a benign community of monsters living under New York City's Fresh Kills Landfill. With the American Dragon's knowledge of the city and the Huntsclan, the Teen Team was able to reach the monster commune before the Huntsclan could. They used that time to create a portal using Jupiter's magic to excavate the creatures quickly. When the Huntsclan finally arrived the Teen Team was more than ready for them.

\- Joining forces with the Teen Titans, the two teams successfully foiled the evil time traveler and rogue Time Agent, Warp scheme to assassinate the ancestor of superhero chrononaut Rip Hunter, one of his enemies from the far future. The technological know-how of Jimmy and Victor Stone was especially useful in this mission as Warp used reprogrammed robots from an alternate future as his assassins. Unfortunately, while they did manage to stop Warp from erasing Rip Hunter from history, they failed to capture the man himself and he would swear vengeance against the Teen Team for their interference in his plans.

\- Like many of the Leagues that came before it, the Teen Team went on several exploratory missions, many of which at the urging of Jimmy. They explored the two-dimensional realm of the Chalkzone, took an undersea voyage to the Bikini Atoll where they discovered an entire underwater city inhabited by intelligent sea animals, and using Te Xuan Ze portal magic, they went to a wondrous parallel universe where martial elementalists and spirits were commonplace. However, besides those voyages and several others, their longest adventure was a six months voyage into space. Using a rocketship of Jimmy's design, they were meant to only reestablish contact with lost Plumber cells and stations scattered across the galaxy, but along the way, they found time to liberate several planets from the tyranny of various alien empires, a move that would have serious consequences for the Teen Team's future.

\- Stopping a cabal of rogue agents from the Plumbers, Skyway Patrol and Men in Black who had come to believe that the UN's current policy of welcoming friendly aliens to Earth would eventually spell humanity's doom. The Teen Team caught wind of this conspiracy after a seemingly deranged teenage boy broke into their headquarters (nearly getting himself killed in the process) and demanded they see his evidence of the conspiracy's existence. As it turned out, the conspiracy had planned a false flag operation called Project: Clean Sweep, which if successful would have led to the deaths of thousands via a fleet of reprogrammed alien drones. The cabal planned on pinning the attack on alien extremists on Earth to stir enough anti-alien sentiment that the UN would be forced to abandon its xenophile policies. Fortunately, the Teen Team was able to find the conspiracy's base of operations, an abandoned Plumber base in New Mexico, and prevent the plot from occurring. This mission, of course, was classified, and despite protests from the Teen Team, the conspiracy theorist who told them about it in the first place had his memories erased to maintain secrecy.

\- To the new KND recruits reading this who don't already know, the Kids Next Door had been considered a terrorist group by the adult-dominated governments of the world since its seventh reformation. As a result, we've suffered no end of attacks from agents sent by ageist tyrants. Unfortunately, the Teen Team was one of those groups, being ordered by the GJN to arrest the legendary operatives of Sector V after they had assaulted the villain Mr. Boss, a major sponsor of the GJN. The Teen Team initiated their attack against Sector V's Treehouse by having Danny and Kim infiltrate it, and with Jimmy's hacking skills, lower its defense grid, allowing the rest of the team to launch an all-out attack. Despite the superteam having an array of metahuman abilities Sector V managed to hold their own using their 2x4 tech. In the end, their battle came to a truce when Numbuh 5 (future Supreme Leader of the KND) was able to convince both sides to temporarily stop fighting. Once she was able to explain that Sector V had attacked Mr. Boss because the villain had tried to destroy our Super Convention Center in New York City so he could build a luxury hotel on its remains and didn't care that several hundred operatives would have died in the process, Kim ordered the Teen Team to stand down. Later they would bring evidence of Mr. Boss' crime to Dr. Director who promptly ordered him arrested. This incident would be a step toward the KND finally losing its international pariah status in the 2010s.

\- When the villain Warp finally had enough resources to seek his vengeance against the Teen Team, he forcibly split the team into pairs and banished them into three different alternate futures. Each one was a nightmarish dystopia where youths were oppressed in some horrific way. Kim and Jimmy found themselves trapped in a massive maze and had to use both their talents (Kim's acrobatics and Jimmy's eidetic memory) to not only escape it alive but also protect the amnesiac children trapped there as well. Danny and Jenny on the other hand were sent to a future where teenagers were forcibly categorized into different factions and occupations based on the results of a complex test. Jupiter and Ben were put in the worst of these possible futures, there's being an alternate America run by an insane dictator that every year forced the children of the underclass to fight in death matches for the amusement of urban elites. When Jupiter and Ben were captured trying to stop this world's violent "peacekeepers" they were themselves put into one of these tournaments and forced to fight for their lives. It was only with the help of a family of Time Squad agents and their spiritual predecessor and successor teams that the Teen Team was able to escape these futures and make their way to Warp's base of operations in the 51st century and finally end an end to the villain.

\- Battling the numerous villains of the era, the Teen Team were responsible for arresting several supervillains and terrorist groups. For instance, they saved the platypus from extinction from the Dr. Doofenshmirtz mad plan to wipe them out, they finally shutdown the lab of the Test twins who were running illegal experiments on their own brother, they once again teamed up with the Teen Titans to ensure the Brotherhood of Evil would never menace young heroes again, and they even went on a joint operation with Sector V to prevent the Delightful Children From Down the Lane from unleashing a phage that would have permanently turned the KND's vault of candy supplies into broccoli. Along with these more notable exploits they also fought against the traitorous Teen Ninjas (which cemented their positive relations with the KND), the ingenious Professor Dementor, the boy billionaire Eustace Strych, a rebuilt Armagedroid, the ineffective Box Ghost, Zombozo and his circus of fear, the H.A.M organization, and their own villainous counterparts from the Dark Matter Dimension.

\- Referred to as the "Second Big Teamup" in the Book of KND, this cosmic event was a consequence of the Teen Team's aforementioned liberation campaigns during their six-month stint in space. Fearing that these actions were a preamble to Earth getting involved in another Intergalactic War, the Cluster Singularity, Yokian Theocracy, and Irken Empire banded together under the leadership of Vilgax the Conqueror to eradicate humanity before this possibility could occur. Warned of the alliance's approach by Plumber agents, the Teen Team gathered what allies they could at short notice. While several organizations did come to the Teen Team's distress, like the Plumbers, GJN, Skyway Patrol, Men in Black, The Center, Teen Titans, and of course, the KND, it was all seemingly for naught as when the alien alliance's fleet reached Earth it didn't immediately attack. Instead, they hijacked the Earth's telecommunication network and Vilgax himself sent a message demanding the surrender of the Teen Team in exchange for the Earth being spared. While more than a little cynical about Vilgax actually keeping his word, Ben most all of, the Teen Team knew that a battle against the fleet could mean the death of millions, with Jimmy calculating even worse figures. Thus, Kim put it to a vote whether they would give themselves up or fight with the rest of their allies. The vote was unanimous. Sneaking out their base, and knocking out Agent Du when he tried to stop them, the Teen Team took Jimmy's rocket and gave themselves up to the invaders. Put on trial in the fleet mothership for their "crimes" against the assembled alien dictators, the Teen Team was swiftly sentenced to death, with Vilgax being granted the honor of carrying out the sentence. Fortunately, the team was saved by the arrival of the Teen Titans and several KND operatives, who using Raven's shadow magic, managed to cloak their T-Ship and our KND S.P.A.C.E.R.C.H.A.S.E.R.'s from the fleet's sensors. With the assembled alien warlords caught by surprise a battle broke out in the mothership, Ben taking on Vilgax while everyone else battled Cluster robots, Yokian paladins, and Irken elites. In the end, Ben managed to seemingly destroy his archenemy, allowing everyone to make their escape from the mothership, which Vilgax had set to self-destruct once it became clear he was outmatched. With Vilgax and most of their leadership gone, the fleet quickly fell apart with many fleeing back to their homeworlds while others became to attack one another, believing that they had been betrayed by their allies. This gave the Terran fleet the opportunity to destroy the remaining uncoordinated alien ships, winning the battle.

While the Teen Team didn't end immediately after the Second Big Teamup, its days were numbered as the teens had (with the obvious exception of XJ9 and Ben) grown into the latter stages of young adulthood. Believing that the Teen Team had served its purpose and then some, Dr. Director and Agent Du asked if they ready to be disbanded and once again act as sole heroes. The hero's sad admission in the affirmative officially spelled the end of the League.

Kim would remain an agent of the GJN while also doing her own missions as the leader of Team Possible. She's currently a senior agent of the GJN with rumors stating that she's in the running to take the current Director's place once he retires. Jimmy went back to Retroville and continued his adventures with his friends in Team Neutron before eventually going off to college. He attended Hudson University in New York City, managing graduate within the span of a year. Jimmy now teaches astronautics at Hudson, being its youngest professor ever. Jupiter likewise returned to her hometown of Orchid Bay and went right back to performing her Te Xuan Ze duties. While far more comfortable in her role, having had the opportunity to see more of the world than most people do in a lifetime, Jupiter still had a wanderlust, especially for space travel, and would eventually join the Plumbers, deputizing her younger brother to defend Orchid Bay in her absence. After going to university Danny took up the family as it were and began exploring the Ghost Zone while still acting as Amity Park's local superhero. It's said that he very recently occurred Mystery League Lydia Deetz doing a recent expedition. Similarly to Jupiter, Jenny eventually officially joined the Skyway Patrol. Her service in the outfit is said to be exemplary, with her being largely responsible for the final defeat of the Cluster and overthrow of Queen Vexus. She's currently deployed in a campaign against the Diamond Authority in the Sagittarius Arm, a conflict that unfortunately seems likely to explode into another Intergalactic War if it continues to escalate. Lastly, Ben's future has been difficult to accurately recount. While there is evidence that Ben as a teenager would continue to fight alien threats to the Earth with his cousin, there are other, weirder accounts that say he somehow regressed in age and went on adventures nearly identically to the ones he had before he joined the Teen Team. Attempts have been made to get in contact with the time traveler Doctor Paradox, the man most likely to understand this contradiction, but so far we can only guess at what is causing these divergent timelines.

The Second Children's League was far and away the most successfully, completing more missions that both its short-lived predecessor and it's until ongoing successor. While one could chalk this up to the Teen Team simply having more resources due to its connection to the GJN, it can't be ignored that the League had a roster of diverse talents and expertise that made it so effective. Furthermore, despite Ben's early immaturity, the team was highly cooperative, possessing a teamwork dynamic that any KND Sector could, and should, learn from.


	4. The Adventure League

In recounting both of its predecessors, the Third Children's League is shaping up to be much like the first. Like it, the Third Children's League was brought together by happenstance rather than through a calculated initiative sponsored by a government institution like the Second Children's League was. Similarly, it wasn't focused on defeating a specific threat like supervillains or alien invaders. Instead, the Third Children's League was chiefly a small-scale grouping of allies, or more appropriately friends, who routinely banded together to handle threats they thought were too dangerous to attempt alone. That said, the League did have a common adversary in the form of enemies who came from different dimensions or whose abilities were magical in nature.

In fact, reacting to a magical threat is what brought them together in the first place as all three of the "pairs" which would make up the Third Children League were attacked by an omnipotent trickster known only as Uncle Grandpa. If that name sounds familiar to any KND operatives reading this than you'll likely know that Uncle Grandpa is an insidious, and annoying, extradimensional menace whose attempts to "help" various Sectors has caused the KND nothing but trouble. The creature tried to provide the same help to the future League members, prompting them to at first individually seek a method of preventing him continuously intruding on their lives. Eventually their separate investigations brought them together and they succeeded in motivating the trickster to "easy up" on attempts to help children everywhere. Afterwards they kept in contact with each and after a few more teamups decided to create a continuous association. The members of this League were;

 **Steven Universe:** Born from a human father and an alien mother, this young boy was a member of the Crystal Gems, a team of alien rebels who fought in an ancient rebellion that sought to protect the Earth from exploitation from their own people. While the knowledge of knowing the tragic circumstances of his birth, and the danger of the Great Diamond Authority, weighed heavily on his mind, Steven was known to be a remarkably cheerful and optimistic person, who possessed an abundance of empathy for everyone, including his enemies. While this wealth of empathy was arguably his greatest attribute, Steven also possessed various magical abilities due to his half-alien biology, being able to not only materialize a shield, but also create protective bubbles, heal people with his salvia and tears, and a host of other powers.

 **Connie Maheswaran:** A close friend to Steven, Connie had become involved with his adventures in Beach City after a mishap with him almost caused them to be lost in the depths of the ocean. Unperturbed by that chain of events Connie ended becoming Steven's sworn shield, learning dueling from one of the Crystal Gems and becoming a prodigious swordswoman in her own right. Despite not being a supergenius like Dexter or Jimmy, Connie was noted to have been a highly intelligent and imaginative individual who used both those traits to defend Steven and her follow League members.

 **Mason "Dipper" Pines:** Along with his twin sister, Mason Pines, more commonly referred as Dipper due to a unique birthmark, had spent the summer of 2012 in Gravity Falls, Oregon, an infamous paranormal hotspot where he encountered several oddities and creatures, and even defeated a transdimenional demon that almost consumed the world. While many of his exploits in Gravity Falls were horrifying and grandiose Dipper was a relatively reserved individual who only sometimes unleashed his adventurous spirit. Incredibly curious by nature, and endowed by with a gift for problem-solving and cryptography, Dipper acted as the League's resident researcher when it came to cryptozoology, ufology, paraphysics and various other obscure subjects that were sometimes outside his teammate's purview.

 **Mabel Pines:** The other half of the Pines Twins, Mabel was in many ways her brother's opposite if our reports can be believed. She was very open with others and was decidedly an extrovert who possessed an optimistic outlook on life that could be awe-inspiring. Like her brother, she spent the summer of 2012 investigating and combating the strange phenomenon that was omnipresent in Gravity Falls, though our files on these events highlight that she didn't always take these threats as seriously as her brother. This apparently was not much of a flaw since Mabel's free-spirited personality was actually quite helpful when it came to motivating her teammates to succeed when situations were particularly dire.

 **Marco Ubaldo Diaz:** Similarly to Connie, Marco was a sworn sword and knight in Princess Butterfly's service. Originally from Echo Creek, California, Marco was a rather average teenager who was widely ridiculed as his school for being the "safe kid," someone who was overly cautious and rarely took risks. That changed when he meet Star Butterfly and went on several adventures with her eventually becoming her best friend on Earth. By our account these events must have severely changed Marco as witness accounts describe him as a brave and outgoing member of the League who nevertheless was quite organized and mindful of potential dangers during missions. In his training as Star's knight Marco leaned to be a talented swordsman and was quite proficient in unarmed martial arts. Both of these skills came in hand frequently during his time in the League.

 **Star Butterfly:** The heir apparent to the magical kingdom of Mewni, an another dimension populated by human-like "Mewman" and various tribes of monsters, Star Butterfly had come to our world to learn how to use powers her responsibly. It was there she first meet Marco and started her adventures, juggling school, her responsibilities as a princess and various villains that wanted to steal her family's magical wand. Like Mabel and Steven, it seems like Star was enthusiastic and happy-go person who seemed particularly excited about learning about Earth culture and norms. This exploratory spirit, along with her magical wand, would be highly useful during her time with the League.

While the Third Children's League went on adventures where they clashed with villains and monsters like the previous two did, it already has managed itself distinct by being even more "loose" than the First Children's League. While the first was an alliance of young scientists who infrequently studied strange phenomenon together and the second was a government superhero team, the third was, and still is, kept together not necessarily by a collective interest like the first was or a longstanding mission like the second, but rather by the comradery between all six members.

While they started off in pairs more connections between the team developed quickly. Steven and Mabel were perhaps the most energetic and shamelessly optimistic members of the League and were quickly able to bond over that fact and their shared love of the show Crying Breakfast Friends. Marco and Connie on the other hand were said to have become sparring partners after they both learned that the other was highly skilled in swordsmanship. While Marco was initially nervous about practicing with a "little kid," Connie's obvious proficiency, and the reality that he was only two years older than her, made him reconsider. The two were noted to have traded techniques and advice with another and together even managed to create a new martial art that blended the knightly tactics of Mewni with the alien techniques of the Gem Homeworld. Lastly, and perhaps most surprisingly, Star and Dipper got along quite well if our witness accounts can be believed. While there was technically no formal leader of the League, it seems that Dipper and Star were the ones who typically end up in that role when it was necessary during an adventure, with Steven sometimes doing so as well but less frequently than the aforementioned two. With this being the case, it seems that Star and Dipper's friendship was centered on their responsibilities and struggle with them instead of a common interest. Also, while obviously a contentious rumor, it has been said that Dipper may have had a crush on Star. With little evidence to substantiate this claim we must consider this gossip.

Although we have no sources that can definitely confirm why they picked it, we do know that the Third Children's League called their group the the Adventure League. This League's most notable adventures were;

\- Travelling to Herkleston, Maryland using a warp pad, the League tried to track down an elusive corrupted gem that had found its way to the town's nearby creek and had already kidnapped several of the children that frequented it. While they initially found themselves lost in the massive creek with the help of a trio of local kids they were able to navigate their way through to the creek's heart and bubble the spider-like creature, saving everyone it had taken in the process. Impressed by one the trio's aspirations of knighthood, Marco and Connie would routinely return to Herkleston give her lessons in swordsmanship.

\- Running into the mad scientist and extradimensional terrorist Rick Sanchez on several occasions. The first time the League encountered him they attempted to apprehend him for the murder of King Jellybean, a principal ally of the Kingdom of Mewni, only for Sanchez to reveal the revolting truth of the king. Still, given the mad man's habit of causing chaos and death across the multiverse the League tended to fight him as much as they allied with him to confront larger threats.

\- Saving the Teen Titans and all of Jump City from a stupefying enhancement cast by the villain Allegro, a transdimensional creature who had long kept the heroes under his magical thrall, turning them into childish parodies of their heroic selves. Before the League could confront Allegro himself they had to fight off the enchanted Titans who under the effects of the spell believed the League wanted to "take away their spotlight." Through the combined efforts of Steven's empathetic abilities and Star's own magical powers the Titans were momentarily returned to their former selves. Together the two groups of heroes were able to banish Allegro to the collapsing Nightmare Realm and permanently free Jump City from his magic.

\- When the renowned child prodigy Lisa Loud accidentally transported her large family into the Land of Ooo due to a malfunction of her experimental time machine the Adventure League were the ones who came to their rescue. Since the family had been scattered across the world of Ooo the Adventure League were initially at a loss when it came to finding them all. Fortunately, a long time adventurer and hero of Ooo and his mutant dog were able to help the League find the lost family before they were killed by the many threats that inhabited the post-apocalyptic landscape of Ooo.

\- Star invited her other League members to a royal ball in Mewni only for them to have to rescue princesses Sofia of Enchancia and Elena of Avalor from the insane Miss Heinous, who kidnapped the young princesses in a scheme to recreate her Reform School for Wayward Princesses. The rescue was going well until Miss Heinous in desperation used her dimensional scissors to unleash the witch Mother Mae-Eye from her magical imprisonment. The entire Adventure League almost ended up being baked in the witch's pies but were saved when Dipper and Connie, the only ones still standing at that point, managed to figure how to reflect the witch's own magic back at her, freeing their teammates and sending the witch back to "Pie World."

\- Meeting both of their predecessors when they learned from the resurrected Time Baby that one of their frequent enemies, the insane time traveler Randall Ross, had joined forces with villain Warp in a bid to completely destroy all of time. The Adventure League helped bring about the defeat of the two villains by not only rescuing the Teen Team form the dystopian futures they had been trapped in but also by defending the Science Club from hordes of enslaved reality-devouring Langoliers as the young scientists worked to deactivate a modified reality bomb created by Ross that would have destroyed all of time.

\- Another run in with the Loud family saw the Adventure League perform an exorcism on Lucy Loud, who had inadvertently cast a real spell that allowed her to become possessed by the fragmented spirit of Bill Cipher. Fortunately, the team was able to successfully exorcise the dream demon and prevent him from fully resurrecting himself by attacking him in the physical world while the Loud siblings helped their sister fight off Bill's influence in the mindscape.

\- Frequently assisting the infamous space pirate and freedom fighter Captain Lars and his crew of renegade Gems in their attacks against the Great Diamond Authority, a rising totalitarian power in the galaxy since other rival empires like the Cluster Singularity, Yokian Theocracy, and Irken, Empire had exhausted themselves fighting one another after their alliance collapsed after the Second Big Teamup. Along with Captain Lars, the League would join forces with former Teen Team members X-J9 and Jupiter Lee and assist their organizations in combatting the forces of the Gem Homeworld. Their most notable accomplishment during these teamups being the liberation of Terradino, a planet marked for colonization by Yellow Diamond herself. During one these outer space excursions the Adventure League also ran afoul of the Galactic Federation, a seemingly benign galactic power that in truth was just as totalitarian as the Great Diamond Authority, if not more so. While the Adventure League preferred to work with the forces of the Star League or the Vindicators whenever they fought against the Galactic Federation circumstances would sometimes force them to work alongside Rick Sanchez. These alliances were seldom wholesome or cooperative and it is said that even Mabel and Steven found Sanchez to be irredeemable in his actions.

As the Adventure League at the time of this writing is still active, this chronicle will not discuss their disbandment or current whereabouts, but instead their uniqueness compared to the other Children's Leagues.

While the Science Club were obviously notable for their achievements in scientific exploration and discovery and the Teen Team remarkable for the sear volume of heroic acts and world-saving missions it undertook for the Global Justice Network, the Adventure League does manage to stand out from its predecessors in that the group managed to be successful as a League despite most its members being unpowered by any kind of supernatural or technological advantage. While our 2x4 technology is highly advanced the fact remains that most Operatives of our organization are simply children trying to make a difference in the world without the benefit of powers to assist them in that worthy endeavor. Thus, the Adventure League serves as a perfect example of what can be accomplished when teamwork and comradery are used to compensate for a lack of power.

And with that, I Numbuh 94 of the Kids Next Door once again hope that the Operatives who read of the adventures of these three Children's Leagues will be inspired by their acts of heroism and learn from their strengths, weaknesses, accomplishments and failures.


End file.
